warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerheart's Shadow/Manga
Chapter description Berryheart's PoV :Berryheart is on the edge of a river, and is shocked she is alive. Darktail previously tried to drown her, and for a moment the black-and-white she-cat thought he succeeded in doing so. If they all think she's dead, then she is free, except that her mate and Beenose are still back there. The poor cat is dead, killed by the cruel tom. Worried that Darktail will hurt Sparrowtail and Needletail, she walks on, taking the opportunity to escape when she bumps into Slatefur. He asks where she's been, and she explains that she will flee from here, as far away as she can. The she-cat begs him to come with her, but he is hesitant to follow, seeing it as very sudden. :Berryheart relents and asks for the gray tom to pass on a message to Sparrowtail and Needletail, that their kin is all right and that she'll be walking on the Twoleg path towards the greenleaf Twolegplace. If they decide to leave, they should go there. The she-cat specifically tells Slatefur to tell no one but Needletail and Sparrowtail. Slatefur understands, but he is uncertain about cats leaving because although Darktail is mean and cruel, it might be safest to stay put and not speak out or leave. :The black-and-white she-cat knows her daughter fought fiercely in the battle against RiverClan and is scared her daughter is truly loyal to Darktail. She tells Slatefur to relay the message and leaves him. A few days later, Berryheart is in a log, wondering how many days it has been since she left camp and her mate and daughter. She thinks it has been most of a moon, but her belly makes it seem longer. She wants to leave, but if Sparrowtail and Needletail make it out, she needs to wait for them. :The black-and-white she-cat hears pawsteps and quickly climbs up a tree, not wanting to take any chances of a rogue meeting her. She looks down and sees Sparrowtail, who tells her that a lot has happened since she left. Later, they are talking in the log, and Sparrowtail tells Berryheart how Darktail is holding Needletail as a prisoner and that he had no way to get to her. He then says that they need to get as far away from the ShadowClan camp as possible. :The two cats start to fall asleep, but Berryheart's thoughts chase sleep away. She knows that if she goes back, Darktail will kill her and Sparrowtail. The she-cat hates the thought, but she knows it true. As dawn arrives, the two cats start their journey, and the she-cat is grateful to have her mate by her side, as her heart is with her Clan, with her daughter. Suddenly Sparrowtail asks what that sound is, and Berryheart is uncertain of a sound, until she hears it too. The tom comments that it sounds like a swarm of rats, but it can't be that. A group of Twolegs on bikes pass by, though the cats don't know what they're doing. Frightened, the tabby tom asks what they're doing. His mate replies that she's never seen anything like this and it must be some kind of a hunting patrol. Sparrowtail beckons for her to get out of the way, because they want nothing to do with it. :They steer clear of the Twoleg path, and keep heading north. The stumble across a nest with some big eggs, and Sparrowtail comments that those are the largest eggs he's ever seen, and they get closer. The black-and-white she-cat is cautious, and thinks they shouldn't bother them. Her mate insists that they should take a bite. However, the mother bird makes the decision for them. The mother bird attacks them, and Berryheart and Sparrowtail tries to keep it from killing them. Sparrowtail slips and almost falls off a cliff, but Berryheart saves him. After that they ran and hide from the mother bird, and shelter under a pile of rocks. Berryheart thinks about how ShadowClan, Needletail, and the whole pine forest is invaded by Darktail, and how she can do nothing about it. :The time skips to the end of greenleaf. Now Berryheart and Sparrowtail live in an empty Twoleg den. Berryheart thinks life feels empty, as if she is not living, only surviving. Sparrowtail senses pawsteps drawing closer. Instead of seeing rogues, which they are expecting, they see Cloverfoot and Rippletail, Berryheart's littermates. The three cats crowd together in a happy reunion. Now Berryheart knows StarClan truly watches over them. Eventually, however, the reality of their situation comes back, and Cloverfoot expresses shame over their decision to join Darktail, asking why they supported him in the first place. Rippletail asserts that they merely went along with him when he said he was the strongest, but Cloverfoot counters that now ShadowClan has fallen, because of Darktail, because of them and all the other cats who followed him. The white tom tries to shrug it off and exclaims he's glad his sister is all right. Berryheart replies that unfortunately she isn't. However, they can and will be as long as they don't give up, because StarClan will guide them home. Characters Major }} Minor *Sparrowtail *Cloverfoot *Rippletail }} Mentioned *Beenose *Needletail }} Mistakes *Beenose is said to have been drowned by Darktail when in reality she died of yellowcough.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Darktail is shown without his all-black tail. Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Tigerheart's Shadow Category:Chapter subpages